Yami Téa
by Dragonwing725
Summary: WARNING TO ALL Téa FANS: Stay away. FOR THE REST: This story is the product of no sleep and restlessness. Téa becomes DARK, then dies! Ha!


Phoenixdark, one who is in the Shadow Realm, had made two alliances! Mwah-ha-ha! Prepare to face the threesome (no sexual actions intended) of Dragonwing725, Blitzkriegdragon, and Phoenixdark!

**-**clears throat-

Disclaimer! Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome, totally awesome AND . . . . .not ours 

888888888888888888888888888

Phoenixdark-

Sorry, I have to do this . . . .

Tea runs through a field, throwing pedals. "Love is fun! Love is great! I love my friends!"

Spears!-

The End

888888888888888888888888888

"Friends, oh my goodness, that did not taste right."

"What'cha talkin' about?" Joey asked as he flicked a french fry toward Kaiba's table.

Téa shook her head and wailed, "I ate something that I think is bad!"

"What was it?" Yugi asked.

She covered her face and cried, "It was this piece of paper! It said, 'Eat this if you like friendship.', so I ate it."

Téa pointed to another slip of paper, "It came with that letter."

Tristian dove for the paper and looked at it for a moment, "Does anyone know how to read?"

Mai raised her hand, then quickly put it back down. "Nevermind, I forgot."

Tristian looked toward Yugi, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Everyone knows that Yami does all of my work."

"What about you, Yami!" Tristian screamed in his fear.

Yugi twirled his thumbs, "I am happy!"

"I slept with Téa," Joey murmured.

Suddenly, Yugi grew and his voice deepened, "You did what!"

Tristian grabbed Yami's collar, "Can you read this?"

Yami blinked a few times and then responded, "The things that I read are dung bettles and dog shapes."

"How do you play the game, then!" Mai asked, getting high on card perfume.

Yami shrugged, "I personally thought it was Go Fish."

"What?" Joey asked, startled.

Yami waved his arms around as he explained, "You know, throw the cards in the middle and hope for a winner, but act like you know what you are doing. Anger gone."

"I'm back!" Yugi yelled.

"Dang," Téa mumbled.

Tristian stood up, "Come on, guys. This is serious. We need to know someone who reads."

Finally, it dawned on her.

"I can read!" Téa screamed. "That is how I read the first note!"

From the other side of the room, Mokuba kicks his brother leg, "You owe me money."

"Let's see," Téa said reading the note. "'Congrats! You have been . . .Phunked. This is a message to Yugi Boy. Gramps says hi, from the depths of my liar. Ha ha! I got him again!'"

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed.

"There's more," Téa said. "'This message, and the one before that Téa ate' how did he know that I would eat it? 'will self destruct'"

It took the gang a few moments to let these words sink in.

"Téa is going to die?" Joey asked.

"Who set this?" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.

Téa squinted to read tiny print, "This one is written in, I think it is ink. 'From the CEO of Blitzkrieg Productions; Blitzkriegdragon. This one is written in . . . . .lemon juice; Dragonwing725, and this one is written on a piece of glass from a sphere in the Shadow Realm and it looks as if it was carved with a knife; Phoenixdark."

Kaiba mumbles from the corner, "How did she know all of that?"

Mokuba answered, "She is being fed lines from the authors."

Tristian leaned back in his chair, "Anyone up for a game of Duel Monsters?"

"Hey!" Téa yelled. "This is an emergency!"

Joey smiled, "Oh yeah." He walked over to Seto's table. "You have to duel Yami Yugi or our show will be canceled."

"Joey!"

Yugi jumped up, "This is an emergency!"

He ran to the door, "The final episode of 'Earwax Nightly' is tonight! I can't miss that!"

"Bad luck, Yuge," Joey said. "That was last night."

Yugi shed a tear, "What are we going to do tonight?"

Téa jumped on the table and wripped part of her shirt as she screamed, "You have to save me!"

Mai smiled at Téa on the table, "That reminds me of my first job."

Téa sat down and started to cry, "Doesn't anyone care that I might die?"

Surprisingly, the group raised their hand. Walking over to her, they sat down and said their names.

"Hi I'm Friendship Bear and I care about you!"

"Hi, I'm Dipstick Bear and I care about you!"

"Hi, I'm La La Lollipop Bear and I care about you!"

"Hi, I'm Poe-lish Bear and I have no idea who you are,but I have to follow the bigger bears."

The Yu-Gi-Oh group laughed, "That was the show you were supposed to be on."

Seto stood up and walked quietly over to Téa. As he approached, the Happy Bears all fled screaming, "Evil! Evil!"

Téa looked up at Seto, "Thank you, Kaiba. Thank you."

"For what?"

Téa reached to squeeze him, "For coming to help me."

As she tried to hug him, he side-stepped and she fell to the floor. He took one step past her and said, "I needed a new straw." He held up his prize.

"Noooooooooo!" Téa wailed!

Suddenly, something happened. Téa's eyes darkened and she said in a sinister tome, "Friendship is false!"

The room lost it's 'noisy' quality and Yugi spun around to face the voice, "Téa has a Yami?"

Yami Téa stood up and raised a plastic spork toward Seto's heart. "Friendship is unnecessary. Friendship is for the weak. Join me or suffer my wrath."

Seto looked at her for moment, then backhanded her to the floor, "Quick stealing my quotes!"

Yami Téa quickly recovered, but wait we are forgetting something. Wasn't there something that made her this way?

Joey scratched his head, "What were we doin'"

Oh yeah . . .

BOOM!

Read and review or I will sue.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
